


A knight's duty

by Eyeshield



Series: Because Merlin has friends [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Magic, One Shot, POV Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeshield/pseuds/Eyeshield
Summary: Gwaine cuts wood and Merlin collects herbs. Their ways cross.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Because Merlin has friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A knight's duty

**Author's Note:**

> Gwaine is my absolute favourite and I always thought that he knew the truth about Merlin soo here I am. I am curious about your thoughts so I would be really happy if you gave feedback!

It was midday and Gwaine not for the first time this day regretted getting up in the morning. He was in the forest sweating through his shirt cutting wood with a damn half broken axe. Apparently Camelot is in a grave need of firewood and must fill the stocks immediatly in the middle of July. At least that's the reason Arthur could come up with apart from "I am pissed at you". Seriously, you cause one fight in the tavern and you already brought shame to the knight title. That's the opinion of the noble court and of course the fellow knights couldn't agree more when they heard about his punishment. He is out of the way now alright but he would prefer the dungeon compared to this. He swears Elyan looked for the worst axe in the goddamn country to find this thing. It seemed to agree with this statement because with the next thrust it broke completely and one shred hit Gwaine in the face. With a lot of swearing he threw the broken wood away and wiped the blood on his face. Luckly it didn't seem much so it's probably a small cut.

"Great, now I can go look for replacement" he thought while massaging his tired arm. "Then again, Arthur never did say how much wood he wants."

Looking at his neat pile the idea of rest suddenly seemed very justifiable. He has done his job and he deserves a break, a little nap can't hurt anyone. But first he will go to the river and clean his wound just to be sure. He doesn't need an infection right now, besides Arthur would kill him if he had to stay in bed and couldn't go to quests. That man should really relax more.

His musing was interrupted by the sound of twigs breaking. He looked up and saw nothing at first. Then a black head came into his view along with a familiar brown jacket.

"Merlin" he thought "he must be collecting herbs for Gaius."

Sure enough as he moved towards him he saw that the servant was kneeling in the grass looking for some plant. He didn't seem to notice the approaching knight as he mumbled to himself.

"It got to be here somewhere, last time I found it in this area. Come on, rosemary show yourself."

Gwaine leaned to a tree with a smile on his face. Watching Merlin is always amusing.

"Ha, there you are"-said the servant triumphantly, lifting the flower to the air "now I just need to bring you to Gaius so he can make that medicine. You are serving a good cause."

Honestly, talking to flowers is so Merlin like Gwaine isn't even surprised. He straightened and prepared to greet his friend when he started to speak again.

"Herbs are scarce this year. Not just them, every living being in the forest. It feels like nature is fighting with something and only the strongest survive. We must take what we can for our own survival you know. I hope I can thank you somehow."

Gwaine had a feeling that he wasn't talking to the flower anymore. He felt a chill running down his spine and suddenly became aware of his surroundings. The trees, insects, everything vibrated life the way he had never noticed before. It was almost like he could sense mother nature itself. Then Merlin raised his arm and his eyes flashed gold. 

"Ah, he is doing magic."

A dozen butterflies appeared out of nowhere. They were beautiful, wings purple and radiated freedom. They bathed in the flowers, then disappeared into the forest.  
Gwaine watched Merlin smile and watch their trail, wishing the servant would do something else too. It was rare of him to use his gift freely and it was even rarer that he did it in front of others. He was always very cautious and in life or death situations Gwaine had hardly had time to sit down and watch.

Even before he came to Camelot he had suspected that his friend wasn't completely average. After a fight with bandits, when an arrow that was two inches away from his shoulder suddenly changed course he became sure. He wanted to say thank you to Merlin, knowing well that he saved his life a couple of times, but in the end he never did. If his friend didn't want anyone to know then he will respect his wishes. Wanting to keep it a secret is understandable, especially with the laws Uther made. The respect he had for the servant grew everyday. He has been with them for years, saving their lives, while risking execution everytime he used his abilities.

With one last look at Merlin he continues his way to the river being careful so the other doesn't notice him.

"I am waiting for the day you tell me. We can have a lot of fun then."

Imagining all the pranks they could pull on Arthur, Gwaine cleaned his face and laid down to sleep, wood pile promptly forgotten.


End file.
